


Give Herself a Hand

by Brightki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Tasertricks Remix Christmas Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy becomes involved in her fantasy about a certain God of Mischief and gives herself a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Herself a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becisvolatile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becisvolatile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915948) by [becisvolatile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becisvolatile/pseuds/becisvolatile). 



> This was inspired by Darcy's "boot scene" of self gratification in Chapter 2 of becisvolatile's The Thing, written for the Tasertricks Christmas Remix. :) I hope you enjoy it, darling! I was going to go for a bit more plot, but it ended up all smut.

_"Sorry, Steve," she whispered as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them down her thighs, leaving them tangled about her ankles as she drew her feet up and parted her knees._

Darcy wiggles a little as she settles into the bed, surrounded by pillows and sighs as she strokes her fingers of one hand over a nipple, plucking at it lightly as it puckers. She closes her eyes with a small frown tugging at her lips as she brushes her fingers over her lower stomach, simultaneously as her other hand tugs lightly at her nipple again. 

_I can't believe I am about to do this._ She rolls her eyes at herself as her fingers stroke farther down, lightly grazing over smooth skin until she reaches her slit, already glistening with wetness. A soft whimper escapes her throat as she slides the pads of her fingers down then back up her slit. Gently, she presses her thumb against her clit and moans quietly. 

She tilts her hips up into her fingers, gasping softly as she pushes a finger slowly into her soaking pussy. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut and groans softly as she conjures an image of Loki in her mind. 

He is hovering over her on his knees; his fingers are the ones slowly stroking her flesh. He pushes a long finger into her pussy until his knuckles brush against her clit before dragging it back out slowly. Pushing back in, he adds another finger and continues to slowly fuck her with his hand. His other hand is occupied plucking and lightly twisting her nipples, first one then the other, alternating between them every few minutes. 

He leans down as his fingers curl and push harder into her pussy, grinding a knuckle against her clit for only a moment, before his mouth descends and engulfs a swollen nipple, swiping it with his tongue and suckling at it hard for a moment before switching to the other breast. Each swipe of his tongue makes her moan and every touch on her clit makes her arch off the bed. 

His hand begins to move harder and faster, a third finger now sliding into her as her juices coat his hand and her inner thighs. Every thrust of his hand now brings his thumb to her clit, still for a teasing brief time, just enough to push her minutely closer to the edge. 

Moaning out, she arches her hips up into his hand. “Please, Loki, more! Please!” She can feel his wicked grin against her breast moments before he bites down on her nipple, causing her entire body to shudder and arch. 

Suddenly, she finds herself on her hands and knees and his hand has pulled away from her throbbing cunt. She barely has a moment to whimper at the loss before she feels his cock sliding along her entrance, his voice in his ear. 

“Is this what you wanted, dear Darcy? For me to bend you over and to take you? To make you mine?” 

Shuddering and tilting her head back against his shoulder, whining softly. “Yes. God, yes! Please, Loki! Fuck me, make me yours!” Her fingers flex into the plush blankets beneath her as she pushes back into his hard, unmoving body, crying out in frustration as his cock grazes over her clit all too briefly. 

He smiles again, wickedly, as he traces his tongue lightly along her shoulder, tilting his hips just enough to push the blunt head of his cock against her clit, causing another shudder to travel through her entire body. He bites down suddenly, causing her to cry out in mingled pain and pleasure, just as he shifts and thrusts his entire length into her pulsating core, forcing a scream from her. 

“That’s it, pet. Scream out. This is what you wanted. What you begged me for. Scream all you like.” He bites down again as he thrusts hard into her, slowly withdrawing to the very edge and driving in again. One hand travels down her side to grasp her hip tightly, blunt fingers digging into the bone, as his other grasps her breast possessively, tugging at her sensitive nipples in time with each hard thrust. 

She can barely hold in her cries, and after only a few punishing thrusts that stretch and fill her completely, she lets go and screams out her pleasure. Holding onto the bed for dear life, she arches into him and can only moan and cry incoherently as he picks up the pace, her arms collapsing and burying her face into a pillow as he begins to pound into her. 

His hand moves from her breast and curls around her waist and rub over her clit as he hunches down over her, thrusting hard and fast, each thrust punctuated by another circle around her throbbing clit. “Yes, pet, that’s it! Scream out! I want to hear you come. Call for me.” 

She sobs as she tosses her head, crying out with each stroke to her swollen flesh. “Ohhh, god! !“ 

She groans sharply and pushes herself back into his thrusts. “L-!” 

She breaks off with a sharp cry as the waves of pleasure begin to spread and break apart. “LO-…OH!” 

She screams out as she breaks apart, her entire body convulsing with pleasure, milking his still thrusting cock as he grunts out with his own release deep into her body. 

_Darcy stretched out in a cosy post-orgasm haze. Her arms stretched well above her head, her fingers toying with the intricate carvings on her bed head. Through heavy lidded eyes she caught a flash of blue-_

_"Jesus Fucking Christ! Loki?! What are y- I can't... What!?"_


End file.
